An almost confession
by coelibear
Summary: This is a one-shot short where Patrick Jane and Kimball Cho discuss an interesting tidbit about Jane and Lisbon that Cho heard during their surveillance in season 6, episode 16. *All characters are owned by the creators of The Mentalist.


"So I heard something interesting today over the surveillance mic," Kimball Cho told Patrick Jane over beer. It had been a pretty long day trying to catch the art thief and murderer, and the guys were celebrating at the nearest bar.

"Oh, yeah? What did you hear?" Patrick asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"That the reason they threatened Lisbon was because he noticed the way you looked at your 'girlfriend'," Cho said calmly, his face betraying neither a hint of teasing or curiosity.

Patrick cocked his head. "How is that interesting?"

Cho looked at Patrick with one eyebrow raised. "They're not the only ones who noticed. Even I thought you'd finally ask her out after the whole Red John fiasco was done."

"Now wait a minute," Patrick protested, lifting an arm.

"What?" Cho asked. His face remained passive, but Patrick was still able to read him like an open book.

"I do not _like _Teresa Lisbon," Jane said seriously.

Cho huffed, finished his beer, and signaled to the waiter for another bottle. "We never thought you liked her. We all knew you loved her."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I do not _love_ Teresa Lisbon."

"So you keep telling yourself," Cho mused. He grabbed the beer that the bartender slid across the bar.

"Seriously, what is up with you guys? How can you even say that?"

"You really don't know?" Cho asked, looking at Jane in disbelief.

"I _really _don't know."

Cho looked at Patrick for a long moment. It was always hard to tell what Patrick was thinking. "Okay," he said, swiveling around the stool and facing Patrick. "One, she's the only one you wrote to while you were in hiding in South America. Two, you only took the job if _she _took the job. Three, you always get this seriously panicked expression whenever she's hurt. Four, _we see_ the way you look at her."

Patrick was silent. "Huh."

Cho smirked.

"I do not love Teresa Lisbon," Patrick repeated.

"Why can't you just admit it to yourself, Jane?" Cho asked. He took a long swallow of his drink while waiting for his friend's response. Maybe he'd finally come around, Cho thought silently, then laughed a little. "Lisbon's hot. She's smart, she's courageous, and she's saved your sorry ass a lot of times already."

Patrick lifted an eyebrow then leaned against the bar casually. "Wow, those are a lot of positive attributes. Looks like I'm not the one in love with her. Have you been hiding passionate feelings for Lisbon this whole time, Cho?" he teased.

"Deflect all you want, Jane. Sooner or later, all this denying will bite you in the ass. Isn't she out with Agent Pike right now? You just might have lost your chance."

Patrick huffed. "They're just out celebrating a job well done."

Cho just shook his head. He took out his wallet and slapped some bills on the counter to cover his drinks. "I'd better go. Early day tomorrow."

Patrick nodded. "Good night. See you."

Cho had swiveled around his seat when his phone rang. "Agent Cho," he said as he answered the phone.

He listened for a moment. "Where is she? Is she in critical condition?" His face had Patrick rising on his seat. "I'm on my way."

Patrick knew what Cho was going to say before the man could speak up.

"What happened? Where is she?"

"They're two blocks from here. Lisbon was shot in the chest. They're not sure if she'll make it. The ambulance is on their way."

Patrick Jane ran out the door without a second thought.

"Jane! Jane!" someone called out.

"Lisbon!" Patrick shouted.

"Jane. Jane! Patrick Jane!" the voice repeated.

Patrick woke up.

"Are you okay? It's almost 9am, we have a briefing in five minutes," Lisbon said. She looked alive and healthy to Jane, and he realized she had been the one shaking his knee.

Patrick sat up and held Lisbon by the shoulders. "You're alive. You're not hurt."

Lisbon's raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about? I'm fine." She didn't make any move to remove his hands off her.

"You didn't get shot," Patrick asked solemnly.

"I didn't get shot," Lisbon said calmly, her eyebrows still raised. "Were you dreaming about me?"

"No, of course not, I lo—" he suddenly stopped, then shook his head. He rubbed the back of his hands against his eyes.

"You lo-what?" she asked. She straightened up.

"Nothing," Patrick said quickly.

"You're acting weirder than usual, and I haven't even had my coffee yet," Lisbon said. She shook her head at him then headed for the pantry.

_Was he going to say love?_ Lisbon thought as she walked away. _Is this finally it?_


End file.
